


Decorations

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Spirit: 2014 Holiday Collection [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, decorations, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla doesn't want to decorate. Even if Laura looks cute when she pouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from kittiescatscats on tumblr: laura and carmilla try to decorate for christmas but laura is too short to reach anything and carmilla is really unenthusiastic about helping

“I don’t want to decorate.”

Laura turns to Carmilla, who is sitting on her bed half upside down, watching Laura put up a tree and a menorah and snowflakes and, Christ, is that Frosty? “We’re decorating,” Laura says, “because I say so.”

“You’re decorating because you say so,” Carmilla retorts, playing with some tinsel, “but you can’t make me decorate.”

“You’re the most annoying cat on the planet,” Laura says, snatching the tinsel out of Carmilla’s hands, but she does so with a big smile her face.

“Meow,” Carmilla says, deadpan.

The next few minutes are highly entertaining. Carmilla watches from the bed, legs crossed and tucked underneath her, as Laura desperately tries every way possible to throw Christmas lights over their door.

“Come – on – just – a little – higher!” Laura’s on her tiptoes now, the frustration becoming apparent. “Stupid lights,” she grumbles. She jumps, a poorly executed maneuver, and ends up throwing the lights at the door instead of on top of it. The lights come back to bonk her in the head. “Ow.”

Carmilla wants to be heartless. She really does. But Laura’s so tiny and cute that it’s hard to watch her disappointment. It’s like seeing a sad puppy. And it bothers her.

“Come here,” says Carmilla, and Laura turns.

“You don’t have to help if you don’t want to,” Laura says sincerely. “I mean it, I –”

Carmilla’s fallen into the habit of just sort of kissing Laura brainless whenever Laura gets into her rambles. It works very well, in Carmilla’s experience, and it’s also very entertaining to see the dazed expression on Laura’s face when they pull away.

“I’m helping,” Carmilla says. “Now get on my shoulders.”

“What?”

Carmilla kneels. “Shoulders. Go – not that way! You’re going to be – yes, there.” Carmilla stands slowly. “Let me know if you’re about to hit your head on the ceiling.”

Laura’s silent for a minute. “Huh,” she says.

“What?”

There’s another silence. “Well I think I now know how Danny sees the world.”

Carmilla drops her head into her palm. “Are you ready to decorate?”

“Are you going to let me hang out on your shoulders all day?”

Carmilla walks them in front of the mirror so that Laura can actually see the expression on her face. “What?” Carmilla asks.

“I like to feel tall,” Laura says with a shrug.


End file.
